The Deliveries
by sapphire-eyed-dreamer
Summary: She always waited for him, always waited for him to deliver the package. [Oneshot Namixas]


**A/N: **My second One shot fic. Enjoy!

**Summary: **She always waited for him, always waited for him to deliver the package.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldv'e put in more FMV's of Roxas and Namine.

---+**The Packages+---**

Naminé tapped her sandaled foot patiently against the legs of the simple coffee table in steady rhythm. Humming slightly, she let her pencil streak across the paper, the graphite lines forming an outline of a face. She paused for a moment, looking up from her seat and staring out from the porch of their house expectantly when she thought she heard wheels against concrete.

A police guard on a bike passed by, giving her a cheery wave as he did. She returned the wave in the same manner, but allowed a sigh to escape from her lips. It was noon time and he wasn't here yet.

_Who are you **waiting** for? _

Drawing her pale blonde hair over her shoulder, she focused her ocean blue eyes back to the picture she was sketching. Naminé reached for a darker shade of blue to start working on the two blue orbs that will form the eyes. Not her eyes…_his_ eyes.

_Roxas._

Against her will, her face colored up into a vivid shade of crimson. Thinking of him always made her feel like this. Naminé had met him during summer. She could remember that day so clearly.

...**_S_u**m_mer_...

First month of summer, first day. She was on that same porch, sitting on that same chair, drawing on that same coffee table. Her mother had wheedled her to go out and smell the fresh season air, since she has the tendency to lock herself up in her room. There was a call from the gate, and having both her parents and her brother out somewhere, she was resigned to answer it.

A boy had stood there, dark blonde hair standing in gravity-defying spikes, cerulean blue eyes and a grin in his face. He handed her the bundle of letters (most probably for her brother or father…she and her mother don't normally get mail anyway) and nodded to her good-naturedly before turning on his skateboard to leave.

For the rest of the few days it was the same, since Naminé had taken a liking to sketching things _outside _her house. Until that fateful day that as he turned to leave, one of his skateboard's wheels caught on a rock, and down the skateboard went, boy and all.

Naminé had quickly dropped the letters in shock, and opened the gate in a flash, exposing herself to the outside world.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern painted over her face as she bent over the boy.

"Yeah…nothing's broken…" he answered, and for the first time, Naminé had a good look at his eyes. Said body part looked at his skateboard, which was upside down, one wheel dislodged and rolling happily near the gate. "…I think."

Both of them watched it stopped rolling, then glanced at each other before breaking into peals of laughter.

"I'm Naminé." Naminé said, gathering up courage to speak to the boy first. She extended her hand to the boy to help him out and he took it gratefully.

"The name's Roxas."

Discovering a self-confidence she didn't knew she had, she invited Roxas to sit on the porch to and check on his skateboard while she fixed up a drink and searched for the some items that can fix whatever's broken—bones or skateboard.

The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to productivity; Naminé patching up the poster skater boy's scratches, Roxas fixing his skateboard (he insisted that if he didn't fix it soon, he was gonna have a hard time getting home). All the while, he chatted with her, making her come out of her hiding zone. Naminé couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. Usually when it comes to strangers, she always felt shy towards them. Roxas was different.

Once the skateboard was fixed, (Naminé had found a stray wheel in her brother's room) Roxas thanked her and waved off. Naminé watched him amusedly from the gate, just making sure that he didn't trip on any rocks…again.

From then on, Naminé and Roxas developed a special friendship. She found out later that her brother had subscribed to a daily newsletter service that was delivered by kids who wanted to have part-time jobs for the summer, Roxas being one of them. Everyday, he'd drop by with the letter, engaging her into conversation or asking her about her sketches.

Pretty soon, Naminé herself invited the boy in whenever the sun was particularly high, always having a pitcher of lemonade inside the fridge for his special benefit. He accepted it gratefully, and at one particular day, he had rushed into the gate and closed it behind him, stopping at least three dogs on his heels.

"Dogs should know the rule that no **sane** robber would try to steal at _daylight_!" he huffed as Naminé did everything in her power to not laugh in his face while patching up some of his wounds. A second later she burst, and Roxas chased her around the porch, annoyed.

Their house was the last house he always delivered to, and as a result, he can spend more time chatting with her, since his job for that particular day is over. In exchange for the lemonade and patching up services, he told her of his experiences in town.

He told stories of his school, him and his friends, his job…for Naminé, it felt like Roxas lived in whole different world. She had missed out on a lot of things, being shy to come out and explore town, and having to attend an all-girls boarding school. He became her eyes. They'd spend afternoons talking, her sketching and him describing how the disciplinary committee tried to chew them out for accidentally not shooting the garbage properly in the trash can.

After one particular day, she told him of how whenever he told her stories about his life it made her feel happy, since she didn't have an exciting life and all. Roxas promised to stay after his delivery every day and she rejoiced in anticipation.

He made her laugh a little more loudly, made her show emotions that she didn't normally show…

…_**i**s…_

"Um…Roxas, I'm not so sure about this…" she told him nervously, gripping his wrist in a death-grip.

"It'll be fine! Come on!" he chuckled, and he slowly started guiding her as she tried to keep her balance. On his skateboard.

Why?

Roxas had insisted that she should learn, to make her stop giggling whenever he showed up with a bruise for her to patch up.

"Alright! I'll stop teasing you from now on, just let me down from here!" Naminé cried as she almost lost her balance for the fifth time, grabbing Roxas' by the front of his shirt just in time to stop from falling. At first she had stood to her philosophy that she _can_ learn to skateboard. Now, she was regretting it.

"Come on, you haven't even gone past that 10 meter mark!" he pointed out. Was it just her back then, or was his face was red? Hm. Probably from the effort from teaching her. She let go of him reluctantly and he started guiding her again.

Bad luck for her, their street seemed to be liberally sprinkled with disappearing-then-appearing-out-of-nowhere rocks. The skateboard turned. Roxas, his reflexes quick from all the Struggle matches he have joined, immediately caught her face forward, but lost balance, and both of them landed on the ground, her on top of him.

She had opened her eyes to apologize when she got a face full of him. Her face was so close to his face that if they were to lean a little closer, they would actually _kiss_. Not to mention that their bodies were on top each other. Very awkward.

"S-sorry!" they both said at the same time. She had gotten off him in a hurry, but the tension seemed to be there. Something had changed. The lesson was abandoned, and in silent agreement, they didn't talk about what happened. As usual, they said goodbye, but this time, she didn't watch him. Instead, she came into the shadows of their porch, reflecting on her now fast-beating heart and scarlet face. What was wrong with her?

The following day, her heart wouldn't stop beating loudly as she waited for him to come again. She thought about it hard last night, resulting into sleep-loss. Still, right now, she was wide awake, ready to confront him. The now familiar wheeze of the skateboard's wheels (again, fixed) on concrete reached her ears, and Roxas came into full view. He handed her the letters, and a box. She blinked.

"You never tasted Sea Salt Ice Cream yet haven't you?" he said sheepishly as Naminé opened the box and saw at least half-a dozen blue green popsicles crammed inside. Naminé smiled. So he decided to forget about the whole thing. She knew that he wouldn't say or do something that might ruin their new friendship. After all, they just met a few weeks ago.

"Um..I can't say…maybe they should invent a new taste just to describe this." Naminé said as they sat together, eating the concoction. He had asked her earlier if she thought it as sweet or salty, and quite frankly, she was lost for an answer. Roxas shrugged and stretched, careful not to let the ice cream drip down on his clothes. (or the porch for that particular matter, Naminé was gonna scold him)

"Hey, me and the guys eat it all the time and we never really bothered." he said. Naminé stopped staring at him (she had recently started doing that, and that disturbed her) and perked her ears up. Whenever Roxas told about his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette, it always interested her. She waited expectantly and Roxas' grinned at her.

"You wanna meet them? I've told them about you and they said they wanted to meet you." he asked and Naminé almost dropped her popsicle in joy.

"I'd love to!" she screamed, hugging him. She didn't see what his reaction was, but she didn't care at the moment. She was going to meet his friends!

Like Roxas promised, they appeared the next day, all four of them. Like kindred spirits, she and Olette immediately bonded, two girls finding enjoyment in each other's company. Pence was supplied with her best sketches, and he pestered her with questions on how she had made them look so realistic. When she first met Hayner though, he scrutinized her carefully, like looking for something that might be at fault. After a hard jab from Olette though, he smirked and held out his hand to be shook. He was civil, nice and polite to her for the rest of the day. But more than five times she caught him giving Roxas a noogie or elbowing him hard in the ribs. Not only him but Pence and Olette were the same. Pence had exclaimed loudly when he saw a sketch of Roxas during that time that dogs chased him and Naminé was patching him up, and Olette gave Roxas a wicked look when she commented that Naminé "would make a sweet and charming girlfriend. I hope you find someone who wouldn't be a jerk and a bum".

"I know! Hey Naminé, how about coming with us to the beach this year?" Olette cried, clapping her hands together with no regard for the popsicle she held. Hayner looked up from intently watching Naminé draw (in which Roxas had glared at him throughout the entire act…causing Pence to snort several times) and turned to her.

"Not a bad idea! What about tomorrow?" he asked and Pence nodded, eyes still on the sketchpad, (not on the girl, he doesn't want Roxas directing his glare at _him_) where the images of him, Olette, Hayner, and Roxas were fast forming. (They were supposedly on the clock tower, all eating ice cream.) "That's a good idea. We haven't been there yet this year."

"Sounds good to me." Roxas finally spoke up, then sat down next to Naminé. "Think you can come tomorrow?"

Naminé tapped her chin with her pencil thoughtfully, then smiled. "Sure, that'd be great! I always wanted to go to the beach!"

They agreed that Roxas would pick her up at morning (said boy colored up) and they all left, Naminé waving her arm until it would fall off. Surely her brother and parents would allow her. Wouldn't they?

Her parents were all for it. Her brother wasn't. He pinched his lips together as she explained. But after a while he agreed.

She had her fun in the beach, drawing at least twenty sketches in several different angles. What she enjoyed especially was the company she had, which was marred when a gleeful Pence, Hayner and Olette were found by a spazzing Roxas hiding and spying as both of them were walking along the shore…alone. When they separated, she swore she heard arguing and what sounded like Hayner and Pence teasing Roxas (Olette had volunteered to take her home) as she left. She couldn't help but grin. She hoped there were more days like this. _**Had hoped**._

…a_l__**m**_**o**st…

The next day her brother announced that he had cancelled his newsletter subscription. She was still allowed to sit out on the porch, but Naminé didn't feel like it. Not after the first day after her brother told her the news.

Roxas didn't come.

She had expected it, but she didn't know that it would affect her _that_ badly. Somehow the thought of not seeing his grin, his eyes…not hearing his voice…it made her feel empty all at once. She refused to sit out on the porch, afraid that she might break down if she stayed there.

She was inside the house that time and it was three days since the subscription was cancelled when there was a knock on the gate. She didn't bother to answer it, and her brother (insisting that he stayed home that day) rushed to the door.

After a while though, her brother shouted out her name, and Naminé put down her sketchbook, sighing indifferently. When she came to the door, what she saw shocked her.

There stood Roxas, dark blonde hair, skateboard and all. In his hand wasn't a letter, but a bouquet of flowers. Her brother was glaring daggers at the boy as she took the bundle from him. The moment he let go of the bundle though, her brother shooed her in and he shooed Roxas out. Naminé looked back and saw the blonde boy had an amused grin at his face. She inspected the flowers and saw a card.

_To Naminé_

_Here's something to look forward to everyday. Better than those crummy newsletters anyway._

_Roxas_

Her heart fluttered and she looked back, only to find the delivery boy gone.

The following days the same routine happened, this time Naminé coming back to her favorite seat on the porch to wait again. Her brother was now endangering his job just so he could stay at home. But that didn't quench the young blonde boy's spirit though. Everyday he came, with a fresh bouquet of flowers, a letter tucked at the innermost recesses of the stalks. The letter was full of what Roxas would've talked to her about if things were still the same, and Naminé felt like things were back like they were used to…except for his presence and the patching-up-his-wounds- part.

A week was left until summer ended, and her brother gave up. Naminé smiled at him sweetly as he left the house, huffing loudly and banging the door as he did. She gathered up her sketching things and went out to wait. Right on time at exactly noon, Roxas arrived, and graciously entered the gate that Naminé opened for him.

"He gave up huh?' he smiled wickedly and Naminé laughed. Her heart was racing again and she couldn't help but show her happiness. She just wish she could control the blushing though.

"You were too much for him to handle." she giggled, taking the flowers from him and he sat down on his usual sit, grinning and immediately starting on a list of concerned inquiries from his friends concerning about her. Naminé felt as if her supply of sunshine had been given back to her again.

She never really knew how important he was until he disappeared, and when he came back, she suddenly made a surprising discovery.

If only it would last like this…forever…

…_o**v**_e**r**…

She sighed, staring at the setting sun. It was _way_ past noon and he still didn't come. Her lips trembled at the thought of not seeing him again on this last day before she had to go back to her school. Her sketch was done, and it was sitting patiently on the table, waiting for that moment.

_What **moment?**_

Eyes cast downward, she wondered if this was some sign of rejection.

_**Rejection** from what?_

He wasn't here yet. She didn't knew why, but her vision was getting blurred.

Why_ are**you** **crying**?_

"Naminé!"

Her head jerked up from whatever she's boring a hole into and turned immediately to the gate. Roxas was there, panting.

"Roxas!" she got up and opened it for him, and her heart started pumping more blood than necessary. She hoped the twilight would hide the shade of pink on her cheeks at the sight of him. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Sorry I'm late. Seifer was really looking for a fight and I couldn't shake him off." he apologized profusely, looking like a cute puppy that knows that it left mud trails all over the kitchen floor. She liked him that way.

"That's alright." she took the bouquet of flowers from him and placed them tenderly inside the vase that was ready nearby. That's when she noticed something was different.

Roxas was quiet.

Usually he was the one who started the conversation. Naminé didn't like the silence (she liked it alone, but not when she's with other people) so she tried to engage him.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, spinning around to look at him and he jumped.

"Um...no, everything's fine." he assured her, and she could see him fingering his checkered wristband.

"Roxas."

"Yeah?"

Both of them knew that this might be the last day that they could see each other before getting separated for a long time. Even though Roxas had promised that he'd visit her whenever he can, it didn't seem to be enough as a reassurance for her. It seemed that both of them lost the capacity to speak in complete sentences. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Naminé walked over to the table and picked up her sketch.

"I…all I want to say is…thank you." she said, handing him the paper. He look confused for a moment and she hoped that her cheeks wouldn't betray her right now. He took it from her and she continued to explain, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You've been so nice to me this past summer and…you've been the greatest friend anyone can have. You've introduced me to great friends. Those deliveries and silly conversations meant a lot to me, and you showed me a whole new perspective in life. I can only wish I know how to give you back more. But—thank you. For everything."

Roxas had gazed at the sketch with an expression she couldn't describe.

Because she can't look at him.

After a while though, he spoke.

"Nam, do you mind if I tell you something important?" he asked abruptly, and Naminé's head jerked up at his direction, causing a new wave of red on her face.

"Sure."

"When I started on this delivery business, I actually hated it." he said, not looking at her, and Naminé felt her heart plunge towards her stomach. "But, you know, after a while, I knew I had to stick it out until the end of summer. You know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I have another package to give to you. One that had to be given at '_the end of summer, no matter what_' according to the giver."

Naminé tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes as she forced a laugh that was more pathetic than a flood of tears. So…that was the reason. Why he always came.

"Really? Well, it's the end of summer now. So, where is it?" she joked. She was surprised though when his finger-ringed hand took her pale one. Startled, she looked up to him but only saw a gentle expression on his face. Feeling flustered at the rate her heart was beating now, not to mention afraid that she might get a fever from all the heat rising into her cheeks, she opened her mouth to talk…but instead he drew his finger over his lips to shush her.

The next thing she felt was that his finger was replaced by his own lips.

Roxas had given her her first kiss.

Her affections overcoming any other thoughts in her brain, she felt her hand slipped around his neck as she kissed him back, accepting the gift he had cherished for so long, and what she had wanted to receive as well.

_What you have **always **been **waiting** for…_

An unforgettable summer's end for both of them.

…_F**in**_...

Fluff. Damn, I suck at writing fluff. But RoxasxNamine is my favorite couple in KH and I just had to write about them. At least once.

Comments? Please review. This was sort of told from Naminé's point of view. So I'm thinking of writing one more, this time from Roxas' point of view. Whaddya think? Comment, review, whatever, just **don't flame**.


End file.
